This invention relates to a washing device for parts of human body.
Conventionally, there have been several kinds of toilet bowls which are equipped with a washing device for parts of human body. The washing device includes a cleaning nozzle which is disposed in the toilet bowl and such cleaning nozzle can eject hot water of a desired temperature for cleaning the private parts.
The conventional washing devices are classified into two categories depending on the manner of producing hot water, wherein, in one category, hot water is produced by using an electric heater which is built in or mounted on the toilet bowl and the hot water is ejected through the cleaning nozzle, and in the other category, heated water and cold water are supplied from outside of the toilet room and mixed hot water of a desired temperature is produced by mixing heated water and cold water by means of an electrically controlled mixing device and such mixed hot water is ejected through the nozzle.
In addition, such washing devices employ solenoid valves for controlling the ejection of hot water of a desired temperature.
As mentioned above, a conventional washing device comprises an electric heater, an electrically controlled mixing device, or an electrically operated solenoid valve so that the washing device consumes a large quantity of electricity. Namely, the washing device has to be operated by electric power from a commercially available electric power source of high voltage alternating current.
Accordingly, conventional washing devices require the inclusion of such electric devices as those for converting alternating current to direct current, whereby the mixing device as a whole, or the solenoid valves, in particular, become large-sized.
Furthermore, due to the high voltage of the commercially available electric power source, when the insulating capacity of the above mentioned electrically operated devices is lowered by moisture in the atmosphere, a user may receive an electric shock may attack or electricity may leak to cause a fire.